harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeydukes
Honeydukes is a sweet shop famous for its chocolate and its many, wonderful and wild sweets. It is located in the wintry, all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, in Scotland, and is frequented by students and teachers alike; indeed, one can barely move due to the crowd of visitors throughout the Christmas season''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Chapter Ten - The Marauder's Map) History Owners The shop is run by Ambrosius Flume, a rather large, bald man, and his wife, who watched over the shop when he went to the cellar to retrieve the sweets that the main shop was running out of. Passageway Honeydukes also houses the entrance to a secret passageway from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry directly into the cellar of the sweet-shop; however, it is advisable only to use it to go from Hogwarts Castle to Honeydukes and not the other way around, due to the presence of a stone slide at the Hogwarts end. In the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts Castle, one can find a large stone statue of Gunhilda. By tapping the back of the statue with one's wand and incant "Dissendium", one will open up the secret passageway in the statue's hunched back, leading down a short, cool stone slide. They will land in a very low, very narrow earthy passageway that twists like a rabbit's burrow, rising after an hour or so and reaches a large, worn stone staircase after ten minutes of steep ascent. There are over two hundred steps on this staircase, and those climbing it will usually be surprised when their head hits the hard, cold trap-door. This trap-door leads into the cellar of Honeydukes, and matches the dusty floor perfectly. Inside the shop The cellar of the shop is full of wooden crates and boxes, with a very dusty floor and a large wooden staircase leading up to the main shop. In the cellar, one could hear the opening and shutting of the sweet-shop door, as well as the tinkling of the bell above it. Trolley Honeydukes maintains and supplies the Honeydukes Express, a large food trolley which sells sweets to the staff and students riding the Hogwarts Express. It is driven about, and the candies are dispersed, by a kind, wizened old lady. Sweets sold *Acid Pops *Bat's Blood Soup *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans *Blood-flavoured lollipops *Cauldron Cakes *Charm Choc *Chocoballs *Chocolate Cauldrons *Chocolate Frogs *Chocolate Skeletons *Chocolate Wands *Choco-Loco *Crystallised pineapple *Drooble's Best Blowing Gum *Exploding bonbons *Fizzing Whizzbees *Fudge Flies *Glacial Snow Flakes *Honeydukes Best Chocolate *Honeydukes Mice Pops *Ice Mice *Jelly Slugs *Liquorice Wands *No-Melt Ice cream *Nougat Chunks *Pepper Imps (Breath fire for your friends!) *Peppermint Toad (Hop realistically in the stomach!) *Pink Coconut Ice *Pixie Puffs *Pumpkin fizz *Pumpkin Pasties *Salt Water Taffy *Shock-o-Choc *Skeletal Sweets *Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders *Sugar Quills *Sugared Butterfly Wings *Toffees *Toothflossing Stringmints *Tooth-Splintering Strongmints *Treacle fudge *Wizochoc Behind the scenes *The 2-disc DVD edition of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban includes an interactive tour of Honeydukes, featuring the main shop area, as well as the cellar and the entrance to the Hogwarts' secret tunnel. The tour includes exclusive footage of Fred and George Weasley wandering about the place and, ultimately, accessing the secret tunnel. *There is a recreation of Honeydukes in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. *Alfonso Cuarón included some Mexican elements in Honeydukes, such as Chocolate Skeletons. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references de:Honigtopf es:Honeydukes fr:Honeydukes fi:Hunajaherttua it:Mielandia ru:Сладкое королевство pl:Miodowe Królestwo Category:Hogsmeade Category:Sweet shops Category:Honeydukes